


Start Anew

by kunstvogel



Category: Band of Brothers, Our Kind of Traitor (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Hector's mate walks out on him, leaving him to fend for himself, alone and pregnant. Then he meets Carwood.





	Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



> Clearing out my drafts. Meant to expand this a bit more but I've lost the inspiration.

Hector woke up one morning to an empty bed. His mate was gone and he'd taken everything with him, and that was the end of it. Hector never did see him again. His first instinct was to break something, and then he collapsed on the floor crying. He was four months pregnant and bonded to an absent mate. No one ever taught you how to deal with that situation in school.

Somehow, he managed. He picked himself up and carried on. He was taken out of the field at MI6, given a temporary desk job to last for the duration of his pregnancy. He made the grueling trip to the grocery store and back by himself every weekend, and he carried the groceries inside on his own, and he cooked dinner and did the dishes afterwards, and he fucked himself on a hard plastic dildo in the bathroom when the arousal got to be too much.

Months passed and his hips had widened incrimentally, his stomach really filling out as his baby grew, his chest swelling until he fit a B cup comfortably. He went to his first ultrasound alone and saw his baby alone, and when the nurse asked where the father was, Hector told her he was working.

Hector was fully prepared to give birth and raise his son alone when he met Carwood. The Alpha was too kind, really, and Hector had suspected he was actually just a Beta until the scentblockers came off.

They dated for a while before Carwood laid him out in bed, peeled away his clothes, and made love to him. Hector was heavily pregnant and had to lay on his side, but Carwood was gentle and receptive and it was the first time Hector had been treated this way by an Alpha- that is, his own pleasure taken into account. He came three times around Carwood's knot and cried afterwards, overwhelmed with Carwood's affection after dealing with things alone for so long. Carwood simply held him, kissing his back and throat and rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders until he calmed down.

"I love you," Carwood had murmured then, rubbing Hector's distended belly. "I want to take care of you, if you would let me."

"Yes," Hector said, breathless. "I love you too." He smiled, knowing he meant the words, perhaps for the first time in his life, and sealed them with a kiss.


End file.
